My secret admirer
by Pandababy92
Summary: Tohru is 16 year old girl who lost her mother around 2 years ago. One day when she gets home from school she finds a letter from a boy from school except there is no name of who sent it. Who is this mysterious boy who keeps sending Tohru these letters eve
1. Full Summary

Summary: Tohru is 16 year old girl who lost her mother around 2 years ago. One day when she gets home from school she finds a letter from a boy from school except there is no name of who sent it. Who is this mysterious boy who keeps sending Tohru these letters everyday after school? And what will happen when Yuki confesses his love for her? Read and Review!


	2. Chapter 1: My Secret Admirer

Okay everybody this is my first fanfic ever so I hope that everybody enjoys it! Please Review when you're done reading okay!

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket but I wish I did though cuz that would be so awesome.

Okay here we go!

Chapter 1:

You could feel the tension in the air. Everybody was waiting for the clock to hit three o'clock. It almost seemed as though time was slowing down. A young girl in the back of the room waited happily till the bell rang.

DING! (or however it goes lol)

Everybody raced out of the room and quickly went to their lockers and went home. The young girl was about to leave when she heard a voice behind her.

"Tohru, will you come here a second please?" asked the voice.

"Umm sure," said Tohru in an innocent voice as she walked over to the teacher. _O my I hope I'm not in any trouble or did something wrong_, Tohru thought to herself.

"Are you busy on Saturday?" asked the teacher, hoping she would say no.

"No, at least I don't think so, why?" asked Tohru wondering what the teacher wanted her to do on Saturday.

"Would you mind helping us at the Riceball Festival?" said the teacher, "all you would have to do is make some different kinds of riceballs for people to sample."

"AHHH sure I can do that," said Tohru in a very happy voice.

As she left the room she was thinking, _I wonder if I'll find a letter again like I did all last week?. _She blushed of the thought of getting another letter from a mysterious boy that she didn't even know. She was hoping that he would have told her who she was but unfortunate he never did tell her.

She was so caught up in her thoughts that while she was walking home she ran into a young boy with orange hair and red eyes.

"O my I'm so sorry. I wasn't paying attention to where I was going. Are you okay?" she asked the young boy as she helped him up.

"No, it's my fault………..I've gotta go see ya," he said in hectice voice.

And with that he was gone. While he passes her Tohru noticed something that when he passed her she saw almost a light red glow on his face.

"I wish I could have gotten his name at least," she said in a hopeful tone.

"When she got home she looked in her mailbox and noticed an unpostaged letter with no address just the name "Tohru", she thought to herself that it must be from her secret admirer. She ran in the house and opened she read the letter up in her room and it read:

_To Tohru,_

_It's been another busy week at school. I've been thinking about you nonstop and sometimes I think I'm going crazy. I've hoped to tell you how I feel but I haven't found the right time yet. I saw you today after school today and I was gonna come and talk to you but you accidentally bumped into someone it seemed like so I figured I better just go. Well I know this isn't as long as my other letters and I'm sorry about that but I better go._

_Sincerely_

_Your Secret Admirer_

I wonder who this is thought Tohru as she folded the letter and put it into her dresser drawers with the previous letters.

Okay that's the end of the first chapter I hope all you guys liked it! PLEASE REVIEW!


	3. Chapter 2: Who are you?

Okay here's the second chapter so I hope everybody enjoyed the first chapter and hopefully all of you guys like this 1 too.

Well here we go!

Chapter 2: Who are you?

It was night time and the clock already stuck midnight and Tohru still hasn't gotten to sleep yet. Her head was full of thoughts about her running into a strange boy after school. She wanted desperately to know who he was. Tohru was so deep in her thoughts of the strange boy that she eventually fell asleep.

It was morning, and Tohru slowly opened her eyes as she reached out to turn off her alarm clock that was beside her on a wooden night stand. She sat up on the bed and put on her slippers that were next to the bed and slowely walked into the bathroom to get ready for another day of school.

20 minutes later…….

"AHHH, that shower felt good," said Tohru as she was drying herself off with a towel. Once dry, she grabbed a clean school uniform and changed and slipped on her school shoes. Tohru went back into the bathroom and grabbed a hair dryer, turned it on and dried her hair quickly. When her hair was dry she pulled out a brush from the drawer and brushed her long brown hair. Tohru walked out of the bathroom and went downstairs to fix something for herself for breakfast. (I don't really know wut they have in japan for breakfast so sorry bout that). Once she finished her breakfast, she put her dishes in the dishwasher and headed out the door.

While she was walking to school she noticed that someone was behind her. Tohru thought "_maybe its one of those stalkers, would if he's gonna kidnap me and force me to have sex with him, would if he's gonna kill me,……WUT IF!." _Tohru was so worried she didn't noticed she was walking right into a telephone post.

WAM! (or w/e) Tohru got hit right in the head. When she opened her eyes, a boy with orange hair was staring over her and it scared her so much that she sat up so quickly that the boy didn't even get a chance that to move out of the way so that when Tohru sat up, they knocked heads, leaving another bruise on Tohru's head and also one on the boy's head too.

"Ouch….o my did I hurt because if I did I'm sooooo sorry. Please tell me if there's anything I can do for you to make you feel better," Tohru said in a sorry voice as she was looking down at the ground.

"AHHH………. Its okay, I'm fine really. Don't worry about me," said the orange haired boy as he looked down at the ground blushing red.

Tohru noticed that it was the same boy that she ran into yesterday.

"Well, I better go," said the boy as he started walking away and heading towards school.

Before he could get very far, Tohru called out to him.

"Hey wait a minute, please!" Tohru said quickly and started running up to him.

The boy looked back at Tohru and waited till she caught up with him.

"I'm sorry about yesterday," she said in a sweet tone. She looked up at him and saw that he was blushing which caused her to blush a little bit , "I never catch your name."

"It's Kyo Sohma," said the boy, "and don't worry about yesterday it was my fault, so I better go," and with that Kyo started walking in the direction of the school.

"Wait!" yelled Tohru again as she ran up to him again.

"Would you mind if I walked to school with you?" she asked Kyo with an adorable smile on her face. With her smiling at Kyo it was hard for him to say no to her.

"Sure, why not," he said in a nervous voice.

While they were walking to school neither of them talked, they just looked at eachother and smiled.

Well that's it for chapter 2. im sorry if it was short but don't worry they'll be plenty of more chapters for everybody to read.


	4. Chapter 3: Will you go with me?

Okay everybody like really sorry I haven't updated in a couple of weeks its just that i've been really busy with school and homework and everything so rite now is the only time I have to write okay.

Okay so here is the third chapter I hope all you guys will enjoy it and also please review!

Chapter 3: Will you go with me??

The school bell was about to ring, and Tohru and Kyo sat in their seats smiling at one another. Tohru's face was turning bright red, like a tomato. Kyo saw this and just laughed, making Tohru blush even more.

"_I wonder if she's figured out my secret yet"_ thought Kyo,_ "hopefully she hasn't so she doesn't think I'm stalking her or something but it would also be awkward to tell her my feelings since we just became friends."_

During the rest of the day, Tohru and Kyo talked to each other all the time.

While Tohru was getting her things out of her locker, she felt a tap on her back. She thought it was Hana-Chan or Uo-Chan.(I forgot how 2 spell her name okay peoples so don't get mad at me its not my fault I cant spell good). Tohru looked behind her and saw that its was the school prince Yuki Sohma. Tohru looked up at Yuki and started to blush a little but not enough to tell that it was noticeable.

"Hello Tohru," said Yuki and a kind voice.

"OHH……ummm……..hi!!" Tohru said in shocked tone. _"O my! Ummm what do I say to him? I don't want him to think I'm a loser or anything. O my god! Yuki has never talked to me before!" _Tohru thought in her mind not realizing what Yuki just told her.

"Tohru?? Are you okay?" asked Yuki wondering if he was either being ignored or if he was just acting that stupid.

Tohru finally snapped out of her thoughts. "O I'm sorry what were you saying?" she asked hoping that he wasn't mad at her for ignoring him like that.

"Umm I was just wondering if you wanted to go to the festival with me or are you going with someone else," Yuki asked in a hopeful tone hoping that she would say yes to his question.

"Umm actually I'm going to be working at the festival," she said in a sweet voice, "but I can hang out when I'm done."

"I would like that," said Yuki in a happy voice, "I guess I'll see you at the festival than."

"Okay," smiled Tohru as Yuki walked away.

Tohru still in shock that the most popular guy in the school asked her out, grabbed her books and went to class.

Tohru sat down in her seat before the bell rang and Kyo all of a sudden came up to her and she almost jumped out of here seat.

"Are you okay?" Kyo asked her in a concerned voice.

"UUUMMMM… yeah you just scared me that's all," she said as she tried to calm herself down.

"I was just wondering if you wanted to go to the festival with me," said Kyo in a hopeful voice the same as Yuki's.

"Ummm………," said Tohru hesitating what to say. _"What should I do?"_

Okay that's it everybody. I'm sooooooo sorry that I haven't been able to update in sooo long. Well in the next chapter you'll see who Torhu goes to the festival with okay everyone lol. Well the next chapter should be up in a week or two and if not I'm really sorry again.


End file.
